Breadcrumbs (Badscape episode)
Breadcrumbs is the sixth episode of season one in the show, Badscape. Marcell searches for his hidden benefactor. Taylor and Damo buck heads during the house arrest. Deutz is summoned by the Badministration for an ambassador assignment. Plot After receiving the warning from his Wristtrack, the episode opens with Marcell making his way back to the technology building in Biton to get more information. He enters the building upon arrival, not noticing a follower close behind, who begins typing onto his Wristtrack. Damo is left with Taylor back in Chepstow to monitor her house arrest, with Whales returning to the Outskirts and Deutz being recalled by Razer for a meeting. The two exchange sarcastic pleasantries, with Damo attempting to follow orders of not communicating with Taylor, but slowly failing. Past his tolerance point, he holds her at sword point and begins interrogating her about her true motives and relation to the Red Band. Deutz arrives on horseback to a meeting point near a lake to find Razer waiting with two other contractors, bringing along travelling supplies as instructed by the admin. Razer greets Deutz with a handshake and begins walking with him around a trail that surrounds the waters, with the two mercernaries waiting with the horses. He begins explaining the reason for his summoning. Razer tells him that he wishes for him to be an ambassador for his region, as he will be absent from the upcoming Badmin Gathering due to prior engagements. Deutz agrees, and begins his journey to the Capital with his two guards. Marcell returns to the research stations and begins his digging once more. While scrolling through the public domains, the screen is cut off to a black screen. Green text is slowly plastered onto the screen: ''You won't get anything from here. They know. ''Marcell begins frantically exchanging dialogue, and a meeting place is set at a list of coordinates. He shuts off the monitor and rushes back home. Taylor claims that the Red Band is planning something big. Damo continues his onslaught of questions, but is left with little to lead on with Taylor's low standing in the organization. The two exchange proper pleasantries due to their original introduction being less-than-pleasant. Seeing her as a simple bounty hunter who needed to make pay, Damo lifts the house arrest and heads back home. Marcell arrives at the meeting spot at an abandoned beach house on the shoreline, waiting for his mysterious acquaintance. A hooded man enters the house, and quickly scans the area for the presence of others. He quickly begins telling Marcell to stray off the path he was taking by searching for Salegonia's survivors, and tells him that the Badministration was planning something big in the capital. Before Marcell could ask questions, the man gets a notification from his Wristtrack, and hastily gives Marcell their next meeting location: Couya Cove. He exits the beach house and runs off into the night, leaving Marcell with more questions on his new home. Cast Primary Characters Primary Characters *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Bob Morley as Marcellus *Emma Stone as Taylor Supporting Characters *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Racer Guest Appearances *Eli Goree as Ulysses (uncredited) Notable Event(s) *Damo lifts the house arrest on Taylor *Deutz is sent to the capital as an ambassador for the annual Badmin Gathering. *Marcell meets his mysterious acquaintance and learns of a plot in the capital. Category:Badscape Category:BadVerse